


Meeting the Team

by Kappy



Series: Situations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappy/pseuds/Kappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accepting the job at Torchwood, Harry meets his new team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Team

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This will take place after Exit Wounds, but since I love Tosh (I don’t really like Owen, but he survived as well) too much I’m changing the ending. Jack was able to save them. Set two months after. Children of Earth will NEVER happen, mainly because I can’t stand to watch it again after Ianto dies. At some point the Doctor will show up, but probably Eleven because I love him and Rory.
> 
> And fair warning, I dislike Gwen VERY much, so if you’re a fan of her, you may not want to read.
> 
> This will take place exactly where Situations left off.

Harry looked around, careful not to fall off the small platform that was lowering into the Hub.

“You have an underground base? Seriously?” Harry asked surprised. _It was so cliché_ , Harry thought. With nothing to do for the last few months, he’d mostly watched TV to entertain himself. And an underground base was something all superhero’s had.

“Yeah,” Jack was about to say something else when he was interrupted by a loud screech.

Jack smiled, “and that would by Myfanwy. The office pet.” That’s when Harry saw what looked like a pterodactyl fly by them. The wizard gaped at the dinosaur.

“I’m going to regret accepting a job here, aren’t I?” Jack rolled his eyes and stepped off the platform when it reached the bottom. Harry finally looked around the Hub, he had to admit it was pretty spectacular.

The water tower continued down through the ground into the Hub, creating a center point. There was a stair case that led up to an office and several desks littered around the main floor. There were also several doors that Harry assumed led to other parts of the Hub.

There was only one other person in the Hub-- a Japanese woman was at a desk loaded with computers. There had to be at least 3 or 4, Harry thought. She was typing furiously, seeming to have not noticed their entrance.

“Tosh!” Jack called as he walked around the desk to stand behind her, Harry following. She jumped a little and looked up. “Jack! What happened? Ianto said you needed him to go pick up a Weevil. Was there was a complication?” Because Jack’s shoulders were so wide, she didn’t see Harry standing behind him.

“Yeah,” Then he moved to the side so she could see Harry, “This is the complication. His name is Harry.”

Harry rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand. “Hi, my name’s Harry Black.” Tosh blinked, and then took his hand. “Hello, Toshiko Sato, but you can call me Tosh.” After they let their hands fall to their sides, they both looked to Jack. After a few moments, Jack finally said “What?”

“This is the part where you explain why I’m here.”

“Oh! Right, well, Harry here interrupted me when I was catching the weevil, then incapacitated it with magic. So I hired him.”

“Real magic? Like with a wand?” Tosh asked.

“Yup.” Harry slid his wand out of his sleeve, holding it up for the Japanese woman to inspect. “But it just looks like a stick!” The wizard grinned and slid it back up his sleeve.

“So now we have a resident wizard! Tosh here is the tech go-to girl. Owen’s out getting Gwen, he’s our doctor and Gwen is our police liaison. Ianto does everything else around here. They should be back soon.” Just as Jack said this a door to the left opened. There was a dark haired man supporting the woman who had been knocked out earlier as they walked into the Hub.

 “Jack, I thought you said it was just a weevil?” The man looked grumpy, but that might have been because he was having to practically carry his team mate back inside.

“It was, but Gwen went ahead without me and got knocked out. But Harry was able to take it down.”

“Who the hell is-“ He stopped when  he noticed Harry standing next to Tosh. Harry raised his hand, “Hi.”

“Jack.” Owen was looking at Jack as he set Gwen down on a random couch. Why was Jack always bringing in random people? Sure, it worked out with Gwen, but that didn’t mean they needed new people. This guy barely looked 18, they didn’t need to be responsible for some immature kid who would probably mess things up (He seemed to be forgetting just how much Gwen messed up when she joined Torchwood, and that she still messed up). He glared at Jack as he knelt down to look Gwen over.

Jack ignored Owen’s glare. “I asked Harry to join Torchwood, and he accepted. He proved he could take care of himself and be a valuable asset. Will Gwen be waking up soon?”

“Yeah, it looks like just a blow to the head. Should be any second now.” Harry just stood awkwardly; this Owen really didn’t like him it seemed. Tosh leaned behind Jack to whisper in his ear, “It’s okay, he’s always like that. Don’t take it personally.” He smiled at her gratefully.

Since it seemed Jack wasn’t able to properly introduce Harry to anyone, Tosh took it upon herself. “Owen, this is Harry Black. Harry, this is our doctor, Owen Harper. Owen, Harry can use magic.” Owen snorted, “Sure, and I’m the tooth fairy.”

“I can give you wings if you want.” Harry said. The wizard was getting a little tired of the doctor’s attitude. Was he always this rude? Well, Harry wasn’t going to just sit back and take it. Seven years of fighting with Draco had given him plenty of practice for verbal sparring. But Owen actually looked like he was fighting a smile, so maybe it wouldn’t come to that.

“So, magic? Really? No alien tech?”

“Nope,” Jack answered for Harry. “I’ve seen his wand.” Jack stopped, and then smirked. Tosh sighed, Owen rolled his eyes, and Harry face palmed.

“Really? Do you have to make everything dirty?” Owen asked in exasperation. 

“Not my fault. But I really have seen it. Even showed me some magic. Show ‘im, Harry.”

The wizard slid his wand out of his sleeve and held it up for Tosh and Owen to inspect. Tosh looked like she wanted to dissect it, when they all heard a groan coming from the woman on the couch.

They all walked over to check on her, Harry falling behind. “Gwen, you okay now?” He heard her mumble something and stand up. She started walking somewhere before stopping when she saw Harry.

“This is Harry Black, the newest member of Torchwood. Also, wizard.” Jack introduced. The woman just rolled her eyes, “Sure Jack. Whatever you say.”

“Gwen, he has a wand! Look at it! Harry, can you perform a spell?” Tosh asked excitedly.

“Sure. _Avis_.” Harry held his wand upward and a bird flew out of it. All of the Torchwood agents watched the bird fly around before it flew into a wall and a puff of feathers fell to the floor. The three that hadn’t seen any magic before all gaped, while Jack was just grinning. He felt like the kid who’d brought the best item for Show and Tell.

“Hi, you must be Gwen.” He stuck his hand out. After getting over her shock, she took his hand. But her face wasn’t exactly welcoming. She looked like she’d swallowed a lemon, and an extra sour one at that.

“Hmm, hi. Jack, what happened to the weevil? I almost had it.” She addressed the last part to Jack, who looked annoyed at Gwen’s rudeness.

“It knocked you out. How many times do I have to tell you not to go ahead without back up? This happens too often Gwen. You’re going to get killed one of these days and then Rhys will murder me.” Harry stepped back beside Tosh. He had a feeling this conversation happened a lot.

“Please, if I hadn’t been waiting for you I could have gotten it. Where is it now anyways?” _If she had been part of the war,_ Harry thought, _she wouldn’t have lasted a day. Not with that attitude_. Gwen acted like she was above her superiors and didn’t follow orders.

“Harry took it out with magic. I had to bring you back so Ianto went to get it. He should be back soon. But we will be talking about this later.” Gwen just rolled her eyes; she obviously didn’t have much respect for the chain of command.

Harry knew he would probably have to work with everyone, but he hoped he got to work with one of the other team members for the majority of his time here. Jack and Gwen were still giving each other the stink eye when another man walked into the Hub brushing his hands together. He was coming from the opposite side of where Harry and Jack had entered, but it wasn’t the entrance Owen had used. It looked like he was coming from further inside the Hub.

“Weevil is in containment, Sir. I can’t tell what you did to it. Did you find some new alien tech that immobilizes people?”

“That would be Harry.” Ianto looked up when he didn’t understand what his boss had said. Then he saw a boy standing with the rest of the team. He assumed this boy was ‘Harry’. He didn’t look like much, a little on the scrawny side and probably around eighteen or nineteen. Tosh was looking like she wanted to have her technical way with him, while Owen wasn’t giving his patent glare. Jack looked annoyed, but Ianto guessed that had to do with the sulk Gwen was in.

“Hello.” Ianto greeted. The boy looked a little uncomfortable, but being around the Torchwood team would do that to anybody.

“Hi. Ianto, right?” The boy, Harry, sent a look at Jack, who actually looked discombobulated.

“Yes, and I take it you’re Harry?” When Ianto reached the group he stuck out his hand. Harry took it and had a surprisingly strong grip.

“Harry Black, wizard.” Ianto blinked, that wasn’t the usual introduction people gave. It threw him for a second, but with aliens running around, was magic that hard to believe in?

“Nice to meet you. Ianto Jones.”

 _Well, that could have gone worse_ , Harry thought.

 


End file.
